You're Everything I Needed
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: He didn't think anyone cared, she cared about him more than anyone. She did it all for him, she wrote it for him. She loved him. Will this change his views on love? Randy/AJ  FROM NXT  for Lexi


**A/N: This couple is just something of my own creation... Randy/AJ ... not SLASH but the AJ from the divas NXT. And this is JUST for Lexi because she wore me an amazing story, and I wanna remind her that i still love my cloney! So yeah, review.**

He didn't even know her. Nor did he _want_ too. He hated the divas; while they all loved him... well lusted for him. He was Randy_ freakin_' Orton, who doesn't? Anyways, he thought that the Divas NXT was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, it was only more fake bitches after him. Most guys loved that but Randy didn't; he was sick and tired of being used, truthfully all he wanted was someone to call his own. But he didn't think it was possible anymore.

She loved him; she always had. In 2002, when she first saw him, he changed her. After that first match, her one and only dream was to be like him and she didn't let anyone get in her way of that. She was the queen of FCW and she was finally getting her chance to shine in WWE. It was the most exciting thing of her life. She knew that she was going to win this contest, she had too... anything to meet him. Randy Orton. And it wasn't even the fact that she wanted him; she just wanted to know him. If only he knew.

AJ had won NXT... her dreams had officially come true. She was going to RAW... she was going to meet Randy.

The smile on her face had not gone away since the moment that she found out that she was winning. She cried. For many reasons; her dreams were coming true and she proved everyone wrong... what could be better?

AJ was finally going to RAW, it was her first night ever there.

She had seen Randy over and over again but she could even find the word 'Hello' when she saw him.

She was pacing back and forth mumbling all of the words that she wanted to say. She was looking down just trying to think.

Randy was walking around backstage trying to find Randy, he was pissed off because Cena decided to put itching powder in his trunks and he wanted to kill him. He walked around fast and furiously, and blinded with anger, he knew it was stupid to get this pissed off, but he was already in a bad mood and this didn't help. He eventually hit his chest against something and it made him stop and he was knocked out of his anger for a moment.

Until he realized it was a diva, he sighed. "You alright?" He asked the new diva, while crouching down.

AJ looked up and came face to face with Randy Orton, suddenly everything she was mumbling was gone. So she just nodded.

Randy sighed and looked away, she was clearly another girl that wanted him. But she was beautiful... in a natural sense too, unlike the other whores around the WWE locker room.

"What's wrong?" The words just barely escaped her throat.

Randy looked back at the girl and cocked up one of his eye brows, she really wanted to know how he felt? What a surprise. "Nothing," He told her with a fake smile. "It's just..." he leaned in a little closer. "I don't really like divas."

AJ laughed. "Don't worry, I don't either." She whispered back.

Randy laughed with her after her comment. "Then what are you?"

"A WWE superstar without a dick." She said with a smirk similar to his own on her lips.

Randy grinned. "I think I like you." He said absent minded, there was no way coming back from that one. He sighed softly again before she had the chance to respond.

"What's with the sighs, Randy? Something wrong?" She was dying to know, something was wrong with this guy that she totally loved. She just needed to know.

Randy shook his head. "It's a long story."

"I have time." She insisted.

"It's just, this always happens to me... I find this girl and then I just... it doesn't work out." He told her honestly.

There was so much hurt in his voice that AJ wanted to cry herself.

"You'll find that one some day." AJ promised him.

Randy nodded, he opened his mouth to respond but then he was cut off by: "Ayo Orton, your dick still itchin?"

"I gotta go." Randy said as AJ tried not to laugh, she watched him get up then chase John Cena down the hallway. She laughed.

Then it hit her... she talked to him. But he was sad... this just wasn't right.

Randy had just lost his match against Chris Jericho, he wasn't pissed but it seemed nothing was going his way tonight... and meeting that girl didn't help. He didn't even know her name, but if she was a wrestler hopefully he would.

He walked into his locker room and saw a note tapped to the bench.

It said his name with a beautiful design of hearts on it. He opened it up, it read:

_I've longed to be with you,_  
_for forever and a day._

_I did anything just to meet you,_  
_I won't let myself disobey._

_My feelings for you,_  
_are all i needed to get where i am._

_ Because of you,_  
_I'm here._

_I don't know what love is,_  
_but whatever I feel, I know is close._

_Randy, I love you the most._

_And its not that I only want you either,_  
_its that i know we could be more than I've ever dreamed._

_Come find me._

It read, along with a little map.

Randy followed the map and ended right back to where he bumped into that girl, he looked up from the paper to find her standing in front of him.

"You wrote this?" He asked in a low tone.

She nodded. "Just for you."

Randy smiled. "Thank-you. How did you know thats just what I needed?"

"Something was wrong, and usually a poem fixes me, so I thought one would fix you."

"It did." He paused and ran his fingers threw his hair. "You really mean this don't you?"

"Every word. Since April 25th, 2002."

"Even I don't remember my debut date." He said with a laugh. That proved a lot to him.

She laughed.

"Well... I really think that you deserve a chance, even though I thought I wouldn't find anyone to say that too."

"Nobody is liked by everybody, but everybody is liked by someone." She whispered to him.

Randy nodded, looking at the floor. "Yeah, you're right." He looked back up. "I don't even know your name."

"AJ." She told him.

"AJ Orton, its already music to my ears." They both smiled at each other.


End file.
